JAG
by Anon. Writer
Summary: A script-formatted story mainly ideas of mine that I thought should happen...
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from JAG.  Please don't sue.  I did, however make up a great deal of these characters, and they're mine.  So there.  But just for those wacky people out there who might think I'm trying to steal D. P. Bellisario's stuff, I'm not.  The characters are his, not mine From Russia With Love 

**Scene one**

          _We pan through the central area of JAG headquarters, Falls Church, Virginia.  GUNNY is on the phone, TINER is getting coffee, and BUD and HARRIET are chatting.  Camera moves into HARM's office.  HARM looks up at a knock on the door from GUNNY._

**GUNNY: Sir!**

**HARM: At ease, Gunny.**

**GUNNY: Thank you sir.  I called the Pentagon; they say they're getting on it.  Then this fax came through from Russia for you sir.  I think it's from your brother, but I don't read Russian.  The Col. could help you, though.  SIR!  _GUNNY snaps to attention.  HARM had jumped up when GUNNY had said 'Russia', and takes the paper from him now.  He skims over it, even though he can't read it, fearing for his brother's life._**

**HARM: Thank you, Gunny.  You may go.  _HARM takes the paper and goes to MAC's office door.  He taps twice, and then enters.  Mac, this was just faxed from Russia.  I can't read it, and neither can Gunny.  I was hoping you could…it's in Russian…_**

**MAC_ takes paper, then gets a sheet of her own and a pencil and begins to translate.  When she is done, she reads over it, and then hands it to HARM.  It says:_**

FROM RUSSIA, WITH LOVE

TO: Cmdr. Harmon Rabb, Jr.

SUBJECT: America

          Hello, brother.  I have decided that they need me no more here in Russia.  I will take you on your offer and come to America and be a citizen like you and your beautiful Col. I will go to a college and be a smart American.  Write me when you can, your beautiful Col. will translate into Russian for you, and I will come at once.

Always your loving brother,

SERGEI NIKOLAI ZHUKOV

#92718235 Moscow, Russia

53981

**HARM: Thank you, Mac**

**MAC: No problem.  Beautiful Col.?  How many Russians think I'm beautiful?**

**HARM: Oh, not just Russians find you beautiful.  _To himself Hmmm, MY beautiful Col.…__HARM leaves, and MAC stares at his retreating back, a slow blush creeping up her cheeks._**


	2. Disposal of the Evil

**Disposal of the Evil**

**Preliminary scene**

          _MAC and MIC stand in MAC's apartment, looking at each other.  They have clearly been in a fight, for both are glaring.  MIC turns and stomps out of the apartment, slamming the door after him.  In a fit of rage, MAC takes her engagement ring and flings it after him.  She stomps to her room and closes the door behind her.  Quiet crying can be heard, then the sound of a phone, dialing.  MAC's voice comes faintly from behind the door._

**MAC: Harm?**

**Scene one**

_          HARM's apartment.  RENEE is there.  They stand, glaring at each other._

**HARM _points at door: GET OUT.  NOW.  DON'T COME BACK.  EVER.  __RENEE stalks out, grabbing her handbag from the table by the door.  She slams the heavy door behind her, and HARM winces as the dishes in the sink rattle.  He sinks into a chair, tired, and the phone rings.  He sighs, and then answers._**

**HARM: Mac?  Are you okay?  You don't sound too good.  Yeah, I understand.  I'll be right over. _ He hangs up the phone and grabs his coat, gently shutting the door behind him…the door RENEE had slammed out of minutes before._**

* * * *

**Scene two**

          _MAC's apartment.  HARM walks up to the door and knocks.  MAC opens the door, and you can see that she has been crying._

**MAC: Come on in, Harm.**

**HARM _enters, and takes MAC's hands in his.  Worriedly: Mac, where's your ring?  Mac, what happened?_**

**MAC _beginning to cry again: He's gone.  It's over.  __HARM takes her in his arms, gently petting her hair, letting her cry it out.  When she stops, she draws back and wipes her eyes._**

**MAC: I'm sorry, Harm.  You probably think me some sort of soppy female, but--**

**HARM _jokingly: it's OK.  Mic is probably doing the same for Renee right now.  _**

**MAC _astonished: Harm!  You, you, you, Harm!_**

**HARM: She's gone.**

**MAC _hopefully: Really?_**

**HARM: You know why she's gone?  Because of you.**

**MAC: Me?**

**HARM: Yes.  You.**

**MAC: Why?**

**HARM: Because.  I love you.**

**MAC: ME?**

**HARM _draws her close, then leans down to kiss her: Yes.  YOU._**


End file.
